dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
DHMIS Wiki
Welcome to the Highest quality Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Wikipedia in existence! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, often shortened to DHMIS, is a popular online series on YouTube created by Becky Sloan & Joseph Pelling. It started as a single viral video, and quickly spiralled to popularity. Most episodes start off as what seems like a generic puppet show, but soon elevate into something much more bizarre and disturbing. The series gained popularity and eventually raised money to make 6 different installments. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared The first video was released on July 29th, 2011, and now has over 50 million views on YouTube. It spawned hundreds of reaction videos, and many theorized about a hidden meaning. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME On January 8th, 2014, Becky & Joe released the sequel to the origin titled "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: TIME." It now has over 30 views on YouTube. It features a talking clock named Tony talking about time. It was teased a week before being uploaded. HELP (The KickStarter videos) Becky & Joe now wanted to make Don't Hug me I'm Scared a real web series, but they didn't have the budget to do it at the time. They uploaded a video titled "HELP," along with their KickStarter campaign to get the series funded. 3 installments of HELP were released, along with some additional videos that are no longer on the channel but are available to on other YouTube channels and the DVD. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 This episode was simply named: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. It was released on October 31st, 2014 and has over 20,420,690 views on YouTube. It features Shrignold, a talking butterfly that teaches about love and attempts to recruit Yellow Guy into the Love Cult. But it turns out it was all a hallucination... Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. It features a new character called Colin The Computer, who explains to the puppets about computers and takes them to the digital world. The digital world eventually becomes corrupt as Yellow Guy and Duck Guy get more absorbed into the computer. Red Guy doesn't get brainwashed, and leaves Colin to find a low budget version of the first episode being filmed... and his head explodes. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 is the fifth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The teachers in the episode are Steak guy, Spinach Can, The Fridge, and Bread Boy. They teach the puppets about food and eating healthy, and what Steak Guy describes as "Rude Food". During the song, they are interrupted by a phone ringing multiple times, which Duck Guy answers. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Red Guy was the one trying to call them. This episode focuses more on story then the actual song. Also in this episode, a large can consumes Duck Guy. He is then force fed to Yellow Guy. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the sixth installment to the series. The teacher in this episode is The Lamp. He teaches Yellow Guy about dreams. It features many cameos from teachers in previous episodes and reveals Roy, Yellow Guy's dad, was the one behind everything. This episode was also uploaded on June 19 which is the day the series took place - Fathers Day in 1955. Wakey Wakey... Wakey Wakey... is the supposed "trailer" for the new Don't Hug Me I'm Scared TV show coming soon. In the video, it shows various clips of moments featuring the three main puppets and other characters. Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Videos Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Wakey Wakey